


Piano Boy

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Teenagers, M/M, Musical Instruments, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction, Shy Dan, piano dan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:22:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is a lonely piano boy who plays at his parents pizzeria almost every night, and one day he catches Phil Lester’s attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“ Daaaaaan! Breakfast is ready!” Dan's mother called up to him, one rainy Saturday morning.  
“I’ll be right down!” he called back. Dan slowly rolls out of bed and makes his way to the bathroom. He's really regretting staying up on tumblr all night. He washes his face and brushes his teeth so he looks at least half awake for breakfast. He tries to calm his bed head, but all of his lame attempts prove to be defective. Dan decides he looks half decent and makes his way to the kitchen.  
“Good morning” his mother quietly greets him. Dan mumbles an equally as quiet ‘morning’ before taking a seat at the table by his younger brother.  
“Wheres dad?” Dan asks his brother.  
“Getting an early start down at the restaurant. Mom is leaving soon to go join him.” Liam explains. Dan's mom sets a plate of toast and eggs in front of him and says she's leaving.  
“You have an hour Daniel, then I expect you at the restaurant playing the piano like usual. Okay?”  
“Okay.”  
“Good” she smiles and walks out.  
Dan quickly finishes his food, and goes back to his room. He grabs his phone, an outfit for the day, and a towel. He heads straight for the shower.

Dan's parents own a successful pizzeria, in the middle Manchester. They've had it for about 6 years and ever since Dan could play the piano well, they have him play and sing for the guests every weekend and on school nights, if he has the time. He doesn't have many friends and school comes quite naturally to him so, he ALWAYS has the time. He enjoys it though, so he can't really complain.

After jamming out to his playlist in the shower, he gets ready for the day. He blow dries and straightens his hair, brushes his teeth again, and gets dressed. Today he went for black skinny jeans, a grey over sized jumper, his black rain coat, and black high top converse.  
Once he’s ready, he makes his way to the pizzeria. They only live about a five minute walk away. Once he checks in, he puts his coat up and takes his seat at the piano. He picks his first song, and begins to play.

-

“There's this really good pizza place i know, we can go there for lunch if you'd like.” Pj, Phil's best friend offered.  
“Okay, sounds good” Phil smiles at his friend before he continues walking.  
Phil is an 17 year old nerd in sixth form doing his a levels. Everyone knows and loves Phil Lester. He's kind, outgoing, and always seems to know just what to say to brighten up your day. Not to mention he's pretty attractive as well. His best friend is Pj Liguori. They've known each other for 5 years. Pj invited Phil out for an afternoon in town, and he obviously accepted.

They started to get hungry around 2 pm, so Pj led the way to the pizzeria.

“ Howell’s old school pizza?” Phil asked.  
“Yeah, it's a mom and pops place from what I heard. They're food is amazing, trust me.” Pj reassures Phil he isn't going to get food poisoning and leads him inside. They are immediately greeted with soft piano music and the smell of freshly made pizza, A winning combination in Phil's opinion. They take a seat on the opposite end of the room from the piano music and order 2 pizzas and 2 sodas. Phil directs his attention to the talented piano player in the corner.

Phil soon finds himself absolutely mesmerized by the musician and can't take his eyes of him. He is lost in the music and the beauty of the person making it.

“Phil? Earth to Phil!” Pj raises his voice slightly to get Phil's attention. He jumps slightly at the sudden loud noise.  
“Yes?” he chuckles softly and turns his attention to Pj.  
“You've been making googly eyes at the piano player for the last 10 minutes. Its funny but our food should be coming soon, and I don't know how the piano player's brother will feel about you making eyes on his big bro.”  
“Brother?”  
“ Yeah. If you had taken your eyes off of him, you would've heard me say who he was and how his parents own this place. His brother is our waiter.” Pj explains.  
“Oh. so who is he?” Phil asks, intrigued in all of this new information he's gaining about the handsome young player.  
“I'm not gonna explain again. At least not right here, right now. I can see him coming with our food.” Pj answers.  
“Awww okay. You can tell me when we get home.”

Once their food is given to them, Pj and Phil fall into a comfortable silence. Phil turns his attention back to the musician and Pj gives all of this attention to his fresh pizza.  
They finished their meal soon after and left the cozy restaurant. They were pretty tired out so they made their way to their flat building.  
Once they got to Phil's room, Phil bombarded Pj with questions about his new crush.  
“Who is he? How old is he? What's his name? Does he go to our school? Does he swing my way? Tell me everything you know.” Pj couldn't help but laugh at his friends ridiculousness.  
“Okay. okay, i'll tell you. His name is Dan Howell, he is 16 and is in year 11. His parents own that pizza place and have for like 6 years i think. He does go to our school but you've probably never seen him because a) he a grade below us and b) he likes to keep on the down low. He had like one friend, that girl Louise. But she recently moved. He plays there every weekend. And week day after 4. That's all I know.” Pj quickly gave Phil the info he wanted.  
“hmm, thank you so much for this valuable information. Your service is no longer needed at the moment. You are free to go home.” Phil jokingly responded.  
“Oh thank goodness, my mum was expecting me home 5 minutes ago.” Pj chuckles and hugs phil goodbye.  
“Bye Peej.” Phil chuckles and walks Pj to the front door.

Phil went on with his weekend, but couldn't stop thinking about piano boy.  
-

 

“This guy wouldn't take his eyes off of you, mum and I were watching him stare at you the whole time he was here. It was actually quite funny.” Dan's brother was laughing whilst doing the dishes at the restaurant.  
“Really? Was he cute?” Dan joked.  
“ Just your type…” Liam turned and winked at Dan, “tall, jet black hair, crazy blue eyes, muse t shirt, matching haircut. The whole deal.”  
“He sounds like an older boy at school, Phil Lester. But I doubt it's him.”  
“Oooohhh Phil, that boy you used to gush to Louise about?” Liam couldn't help but giggle.  
“Yeah…him.” he smiled to himself, as a crimson blush crept to his cheeks.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan is a lonely piano boy who plays at his parents pizzeria almost every night, and one day he catches Phil Lester’s attention.

By the time Monday came around, thoughts of Dan still lingered at the back of Phil's mind. He wanted to get to know Dan, to get close to him. He wanted to know all there was to Dan Howell ; his secrets, his flaws, his insecurities, everything. 

Phil decided to look for him at school and if he were to see him, he would introduce himself, and at least become his acquaintance. 

 

However, what Phil wasn't planning for, was how good Dan was at being invisible and secluded. He got to school extra early and hung around the entrance, hoping to catch Dan on his way in. He waited by where most year 11 classes were, and even asked other year 11 students if they knew where Dan was. Everyone just shrugged and kept walking. 

Phil continued looking for Dan the next 2 days but eventually gave up, realizing that trying to spot someone who clearly didn't want to be spotted, was a lost cause. 

 

“Where do you want to go out for dinner?” asked Phil's mom

Phil’s family were going out for dinner to celebrate his dad's birthday, but no one had any ideas where to go… except Phil. 

“What does dad feel like eating?” asked Martyn, Phil’s brother. 

“Actually, I could go for some pizza. I don't care from where.” his dad answered. 

“I know a really good pizza place about a 7 minute walk away.” Phil spoke up. 

“Sounds good to me.” his dad smiled.

They started walking to ‘Howell's Old School Pizzeria’ and Phil was beyond excited to see Dan again.

 

However, when when they arrived, there was no piano music to be heard, just pop music playing through the speakers. 

 

-

 

“Daniel I need you to fill in for Liam tonight. He is ill and I don't want want him near the food.” his mother continued to explain what was wrong with Liam but Dan zoned out about half way through. He wasn't necessarily excited about playing waiter for the night, but it's not the worst thing ever. 

“Alright. i don't have much homework left, so i'll be down in about half an hour.” was all he could say. 

“Thank you.” she smiled before leaving his room. 

 

Once he finished his work, he changed out of his sweats and into a more presentable outfit, and made his way to work. Once he got there, his parents immediately put him to work. 

He almost got through the evening with nothing eventful happening, until Phil walked in. 

 

The small bell at the door rang, indicating that a customer had just walked in. Dan’s mom greeted them like any other customer and helped them find a seat. She quickly walked back to the kitchen where Dan was. 

“That boy that was checking you out is back. He seems discouraged that you aren't out there.” his mother whispers to him. 

“Who is he? Show me.” 

They walked out the kitchen and Dan's mom pointed at Phil. 

“Phil. fucking. Lester. Fuck” Dan whispered. 

“Language, but  Isn't Phil that boy you used to tell Louise about?” 

“Yes mum that is him.”

“Well,he's sat at one of your tables so why don't you be a nice charming waiter and get their order.” his mum giggled.

“I hate you..” Dan sighed before walking to Phil's table. His mother just giggled and went back to the kitchen. 

 

“Hi! Im Dan and i'll be your waiter for the night. Can I get you some drinks?” he greeted Phil's family kindly. 

He caught Phil be surprise and the moment Phil saw Dan his eyes immediately made eye contact and he couldn't help but smile. 

Dan went around the table getting everyone's drink orders. 

“And for you?” he asked Phil. 

“Just water please” Phil couldn't take his eyes off of Dan. 

“I'll be right out with that.” Dan smiled and walked back to the kitchen. 

 

“How did it go?” his mother asked the minute he walked in the kitchen.

“It went fine.” he said calmly.

“Just fine?” 

“Yeah, i put on my charm, got their drink order, and left. Fine” 

“Okay, i'll leave you alone now” she smiled and dropped the conversation. 

 

Phil continued to look at Dan the entire meal. He couldn't help it, he just couldn't turn away. 

 

Dan continued working and went on as if his crush of 3 years wasn't watching his every move. It was tough at first but he managed. Once Phil's family had near finished their meal, Dan's shift had ended. His mom now had to take over his tables. He didn't want to leave without playing at least 1 song for Phil so he decided to play a set of 4 songs before leaving. He turned off the radio, walked over to the piano, and began to play. Phil stared in awe at Dan's talent and beauty, and it did not go unnoticed. 

“Just go get his number. It's clear you want this guy.” Martyn said suddenly. 

“I can't just go up and ask for it.”

“Sure you can!” his mother chimed in.

Phil’s cheeks began to burn up, and he could feel himself blushing. He did want Dan's number but he was so nervous Dan would turn him away.  

 

“Can we please have the bill?” his father asked Dan's mom. 

“Of course. “ she handed Phil’s father the bill. 

However, before she left, she passed Phil a blue sticky note.

 

It read; 

Call him ;)

Xxx-xxx-xxxx

 

Phil blushed and turned to Dan’s mom. She just winked at him and looked away. Phil and his family left the pizzeria and Phil was a blushing, giggly mess the whole walk home.

 

-

“I gave Phil your number, so if he calls you… you're welcome” she smiled. 

“What?” Dan stared at his mom in utter confusion. 

“I gave Phil Lester you number when I gave his father the bill. So that means, Phil Lester has your number and will most likely call you, so when you does, you have me to thank.” she explained.

“I can't believe you. Oh my god, i have to go.” he rushed out of restaurant and hastily walked home.

 

Once Dan got to his room, he immediately rang Louise. 

 

“Hello Daniel.” Louise cheerfully greeted.

“My mom gave Phil my number and he might call or text me and I don't know what to do if he does and I kind of want to cry because i'm not good with people and i've liked Phil for so long and I don't want to mess up and I also want to die because what if Phil hates me like I hate myself and shit i'm panicking what the hell am I supposed to do!!” he quickly rushed.

“Dan! CALM!” Louise yelled through the phone.

Dan stopped himself and began doing breathing exercises to calm himself down.

“I'm sorry Louis i'm just really scared. “

“Dan, don't apologize. It's okay to be scared or nervous. Did you take your meds this morning?”

“Yes.” 

“Good. okay, please start this story from the beginning.”

 

Dan began telling Louise everything that had happened starting from Saturday when Liam said someone was checking him out.

 

“Okay so, Liam saw someone that looked like Phil checking you out on Saturday.”

“Yes”

“And you saw him looking for someone by the year 11 classes and the front gate, right?”

“Right”

“He couldn't take his eyes of you tonight, so your mom gave him your number.”

“Yup.”

“Wow, you lucky duck. You shouldn't be scared, be happy. Phil Lester has finally noticed you!”

“I know but what if he only likes me for my face, but hates my personality?

“Dan, you have an amazing personality, and if Phil doesn't see it, he is obviously a dick. But i'm sure he isn't because he is so kind to everybody, he wouldn't treat you any different.”

“You think so?

“I know so, now go to bed you spoon.”

“Aww okay. Goodnight Lou.”

“Goodnight Dan.”

 

Dan hung up and looked at the time, it was only about 8:30 pm. He decided to get a bowl of cereal and watch a few episodes of “Free!”

He finished 1 episode before his phone rang. No one ever calls him so he had an idea about who it was. He waited a little before picking up on the last ring.

 

“Hello? Who’s this?”

“Oh uh, it's Phil. Phil Lester.”

“Oh.” 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHH im sorry this is up later than expected! some stuff popped up and i didnt have access to a computer but now i do! i hope you enjoyed this chapter and feedback is always appreciated. :)

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope you enjoyed this chapter! i update every Friday so stay tuned :) (Feedback is always appreciated)


End file.
